Dari Mana Asalnya?
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .fic lama, oneshot. Ditulis sebelum DH keluar, jadi tidak sesuai dengan bukunya. Jangan salahkan aku... Tentang keluarga kecil Ron dan Hermione.


Fic ini ditulis sebelum HP: DH keluar, jadi maklum kalau gak sesuai dengan novelnya. Mana aku tahu kalau Harry berhasil bertahan hidup dan anak Ron-Hermione adalah Rose dan Hugo! Paralel dengan fic-nya **autumnanne**, **"I'll Be Remembering You" **(silakan dilihat di forum fanfic !!)

* * *

Disclaimer : Harpot punya JK Rowling. Sherlock Holmes punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Lha… punyaku apa duonks?? I really own nothing. Hiks…

* * *

**--**

**Dari Mana Asalnya**

_By Iputz_

**--**

_**Ron, hari ini mungkin aku pulang agak terlambat. Tolong kau jemput Harry di The Burrow sepulang kerja. Aku akan menyusul kalian di sana.**_

_**Love, Hermione.**_

Ronald Weasley mendengus seraya melipat kembali memo yang baru dibacanya. Dia memandang berkeliling markas besar Auror yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi kantornya.

Eugene Oakshoot sedang tidur-tidur ayam di mejanya. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk lucu di atas setumpuk perkamen. Di meja tak jauh dari mejanya, Hugo Baskervilles, Auror baru yang supermenyebalkan, sedang membaca buku kecil dengan judul _'Petualangan Sherlock Holmes'_ dengan kaki bertengger di atas meja.

Yah, memang. Semenjak Kau Tahu Siapa dan barisan Pelahap Maut-nya berhasil dikalahkan, para Auror menjadi tidak terlalu banyak kerjaan. Paling-paling hanya menangkapi orang-orang tolol yang mencoba membuat kacau. Atau memburu narapidana yang kabur dari Azkaban (Azkaban tidak lagi dijaga para Dementor), dan mereka benar-benar orang-orang bego. Buronan yang terakhir ditangkap sedang asyik minum kopi di Madame Puddifoots, menggodai pelayan. Sepertinya otak mereka terganggu gara-gara berenang terlalu lama. Tidak ada napi kabur yang bisa menyamai kehebatan Sirius Black sejauh ini.

Ron mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Jam kerjanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, dibereskannya berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya dan menjejalkannya asal saja ke laci mejanya.

"Kau tahu, Weasley," Baskervilles berkata keras dari mejanya. "Kurasa kita para Auror harus mempelajari hipotesis ala Sherlock Holmes. Kita bisa menghemat persediaan Veritaserum," dia melambaikan buku yang dipegangnya dengan gaya sok. "Hebat sekali caranya memecahkan misteri Lima Butir Biji Jeruk yang—"

"Yeah, dan aku dengan senang hati menjejalkan lima butir biji—ah, bukan, tapi lima buah jeruk ke mulutmu bulat-bulat supaya kau tutup mulut soal Sherlock Holmes," sela Ron sebal. Dia sudah bosan dicekoki dongeng soal detektif Muggle itu sejak Baskervilles bergabung dengan mereka.

"—otaknya benar-benar brilian," Baskervilles melanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk memecahkan misteri tentang Perkumpulan Orang Berambut Merah? Dia—"

"Oh, mudah sekali, Hugo," kali ini Tonks yang menyela. Dia baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk. Matanya membelalak menatap pria muda menyebalkan itu. "Tidak perlu hipotesis yang rumit-rumit untuk memecahkannya. Kau bisa menemukannya di rumah Weasley."

Bahkan Ron pun tertawa. Sementara wajah Baskervilles menjadi merah padam saking sebalnya. Menggerutu, dia menjejalkan bukunya ke saku jubah dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, _Sherlock_? Jam kerjamu belum selesai!" tanya Tonks sambil tertawa pada punggung Baskervilles sebelum dia menghilang di belokan menuju lift. "Kenapa sih dia?" Tonks ganti menanyai Ron yang sedang menyeruput sisa kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Kau tahu kan, dia selalu marah kalau ada yang menghina _Sherlock_-nya," jawab Ron, mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm…" Tonks menarik kursi Dawlish yang kosong ke dekat meja Ron. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Kuperhatikan sejak pagi kau banyak melamun,"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak memperhatikan cowok lain, Tonks. Bisa-bisa Remus kabur darimu," canda Ron sambil tertawa.

"Oh, lucu sekali Ron," kekeh Tonks. "Kau kan temanku. Ehm… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hermione? Apa kalian bertengkar?" mata Tonks berkilat penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hermione," bantah Ron cepat-cepat. "Ini soal Harry,"

"Oooh… Ada apa dengan Harry kecil-ku yang lucu imut dan menggemaskan itu? Apa dia bikin masalah? Mengompoli berkas-berkasmu? Oh, kau jangan coba-coba memukul bokongnya, Ron—"

"Aku tidak akan memukul bokongnya. Mum, Hermione dan Ginny akan membantaiku sebelum aku sempat melakukannya," sahut Ron. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. "Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Harry anak yang benar-benar manis, kau tahu kan?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Yeah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi—Oh, mungkin kau bisa memberiku saran soal ini," Ron menegakkan diri di kursinya, sekarang menatap tajam Tonks yang keheranan. "Begini. Kemari malam Harry bertanya padaku dari mana bayi berasal. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harus jawab apa?"

Wajah Tonks langsung merah padam. "Ow! Dia benar-benar anak yang rasa ingin tahunya besar ya…"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau punya saran? Apa aku harus berkata jujur atau bagaimana?" desak Ron lagi.

"Apa kata Hermione?" Tonks balik bertanya.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia juga sama bingungnya denganku. Kukira itu alasannya pulang terlambat hari ini. Dia ingin aku yang menjawabnya sendiri," kata Ron mendongkol.

"Kurasa Harry masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semuanya kan?"

"Aku tahu. Jadi apa saranmu? Apa anakmu tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Ron putus asa.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah. Romulus tidak bertanya soal itu," jawab Tonks cepat-cepat. Dia menggeleng kecil sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, "Sori, Ron. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memberi saran padamu soal ini. Kau kan ayahnya, pasti kau bisa memikirkan yang terbaik untuk putramu," Tonks mengerling jam besar di ujung ruangan. "Er… sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Laporan… Kingsley… Bye…" dia berbalik dan pergi menuju kantor kepala Auror.

Ron menarik pafas panjang, sekali lagi memandang berkeliling kantornya yang sudah mulai sepi. Jam besar di ujung ruangan berdentang keras. Oakshoot yang rupanya sudah terlelap, terlonjak bangun.

"Sudah waktunya, Weasley?" tanyanya mengantuk pada Ron seraya mengusap sisa air liur di pipinya dengan lengan jubah.

Ron menjawab dengan gerutuan tidak jelas. Tapi rupanya itu sudah cukup bagi Oakshoot. Pria itu langsung melesat pergi tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Sepertinya dia memang sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Ron yang merasa enggan sekali pulang. Semalam dia sudah berjanji pada putranya yang sangat penasaran untuk memberikan jawabannya hari ini.

Ron mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Mengadapi Harry serasa akan menghadapi tiang gantungan. Bagaimana ini? Dia belum berhasil menyusun kata-kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban untuk Harry.

Setengah hati, Ron menyambar tas kerjanya dan beranjak pulang.

Lift nyaris kosong. Hanya berisikan seorang office boy dengan kulit muka yang mengingatkan pada permukaan bulan dan seorang penyihir wanita yang memakai jubah bulu-bulu yang luar biasa noraknya—seperti kostum yeti saja, pikir Ron geli—yang Ron kenali sebagai karyawan Departemen Misteri. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil malu-malu ketika Ron masuk, yang dibalasnya dengan setengah hati.

Lega. Setidaknya dia tak perlu berdesak-desakkan di lift sepert ikan sarden dalam kaleng sore ini.

Ron berjalan dengan langkah ragu menuju The Burrow. Kepanikan melandanya. Dia sangat berharap Harry sudah melupakan percakapan mereka semalam.

Ron menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang agak tegang sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah orang tuanya.

"Harry… Mungkin itu ayahmu, sayang!" terdengar suara Mrs Weasley dari dalam rumah. Lalu suara jeritan anak kecil menyusul. Kemudian suara gedebak-gedebuk orang menuruni tangga.

"Daddy!!" Harry lah yang membukakan pintu. Senyum polosnya merekah. Wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik kemerahan saking senangnya melihat ayahnya, seolah mereka baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Halo jagoan!" Ron mengangkat Harry ke dalam gendongannya. Harry menjerit senang ketika Ron menggelitiki perutnya yang buncit.

"Kau habis makan cokelat ya?" tanya Ron seraya menyeka noda cokelat di pipi putranya dengan tangan.

"Yap. Tadi uncle Fred dan George memberiku banyak sekali cokelat," beritahunya. "Katanya dibeli di Honeydukes. Di Honeydukes, Daddy! Wow! Dan cokelatnya benar-benar enak!"

"Wow!" komentar Ron dengan ekspresi seolah-olah Honeydukes benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa sekali dan hanya orang-orang hebat yang pernah datang ke sana. "Mana bagian Dad?"

Harry kecil merogoh saku celana overall-nya, mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil cokelat yang sudah lumer dan meletakkannya di atas tangan ayahnya yang terulur. Gumpalan cokelat itu terasa lengket di tangan Ron.

"Trims, sayang," ucap Ron seraya mengecup pipi gempal Harry penuh sayang, sementara tangannya menaruh cokelat lengket itu ke meja terdekat.

Ron baru menyadari kalau bagian lengan jubahnya terasa hangat dan basah, bagian yang menempel di bokong Harry. Dengan hati mencelos, Ron meraba bagian itu. Basah dan…

"Eeww… Ron!" Ginny baru saja muncul dari dapur. Wajahnya merah menahan tawa melihat tampang Ron.

Mrs Weasley yang menyusul di belakangnya menjerit kecil, "Astaga, Harry! Kau ini nakal sekali!"

Dia buru-buru mengambil cucunya dari gendongan Ron. Harry meringis polos tanpa dosa.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada ayahmu, Harry. Tidak sopan," kata Mrs Weasley sambil membawa Harry ke belakang.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Granny…" kilah Harry, terkikik.

"Kau juga sebaiknya mandi, Ron," kekeh Ginny. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit gara-gara menahan tawa. Gadis itu mengendus kakaknya yang tercengang memandang noda di lengan jubahnya. "Eeww… hmm… wangi…" dia meledak tertawa dan langsung melesat ke kamar sebelum Ron meledak marah.

Menggerutu, Ron pergi ke kamarnya yang lama untuk berganti pakaian setelah sebelumnya mencuci lengannya yang sedikit beraroma di wastafel di dapur.

Harry sedang bermain dengan bidak-bidak catur yang ramai berlarian di papannya ketika Ron turun ke ruang keluarga. Harry menjerit tertawa ketika salah satu ksatria melompat masuk ke kantung bajunya sementara bidak menteri meneriakinya galak.

Ron mendudukkan diri di kursi depan perapian. Harry yang sudah melihat ayahnya langsung menghampirinya. Bocah itu merangkak naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Daddy, maaf soal yang tadi ya. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Ron yang sebenarnya sempat kesal sekali mendadak luluh ketika menatap mata putranya yang berbinar penuh kesungguhan.

"Tidak apa, Nak," ujar Ron sambil mengacak rambut ikal Harry. Tersenyum, Ron juga ingat dia pernah mengeluarkan 'senjata biologis' ketika Mr Weasley sedang menggendongnya. Bahkan lebih parah. Ron mengeluarkannya ketika Mr Weasley sedang menggendongnya di pundak!

Harry membalas senyumnya. "Daddy, Mummy pulang kapan?" dia bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi juga Mummy akan datang. Nanti kita akan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama Mummy," sahut Ron.

"Daddy, kemarin Daddy bilang akan memberitahuku dari mana bayi berasal," kata Harry tanpa diduga.

Panik, Ron berusaha mencari celah untuk menghindari topik ini. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Harry pasti akan mencecarnya kalau dia menghindar lagi. Seperti kata Tonks, Harry adalah tipe anak yang rasa ingin tahunya besar.

_Hermione… __Cepatlah datang…_

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu, sayang?" Ron bertanya.

Harry mengangguk penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Ron berdehem. Otaknya berputar cepat. "Begini, Nak. Kau tahu tentang labu raksasa yang ditanam di ladang sayur di Hogwarts?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Nah, nanti kau akan tahu kalau sudah ke Hogwarts. Di sana ditanam labu yang besar sekali. Orang-orang menyebutnya labu keberuntungan. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng lagi.

"Karena orang-orang mendapatkan keberuntungan dari labu itu. Masing-masing ladang menghasilkan isi labu yang berbeda. Tapi untuk mendapatkannya, kita harus bisa menyihir sebongkah batu untuk memecahkan salah satu labunya. Kalau kau berhasil memecahkan labu berwarna oranye, kau akan dapat bayi laki-laki. Dan kalau kau memecahkan labu berwarna kuning cerah, kau akan dapat bayi perempuan," papar Ron.

"Apakah Daddy mendapatkanku dari labu oranye?" Harry bertanya.

"Yap. Daddy mendapatkanmu dari labu oranye paling bagus di lad—"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" seseorang berteriak di belakang mereka, membuat Ron nyaris terjungkal dari kursi saking kagetnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hermione yang tampak sangat marah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menceritakan kisah semacam itu pada Harry!" desisnya. Matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Hermione, aku hanya…"

"Mummy!" seru Harry seraya melompat dari pangkuan Ron dan berlari menghampiri Hermione yang langsung menggendongnya.

"Kau seharusnya menungguku sebelum menceritakan kisah tidak masuk akal itu, Ron!" desis Hermione lagi.

"Oh, kupikir kau sengaja ingin menghindari situasi _ini_ dengan _pulang agak terlambat_," Ron balas mendesis.

"Aku benar-benar banyak pekerjaan, Ron!" bantah istrinya tak sabar.

"Mummy jangan marah pada Daddy," kata Harry dengan ekspresi khawatir melihat orang tuanya bertengkar. Dia melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke leher ibunya, seolah menenangkan.

Hermione balas membelai kepala putranya, sekilas ekspresinya melunak. "Mummy tidak marah, sayang."

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ron, "Cerita Daddy berbeda," ujarnya dengan nada menuduh.

"Berbeda?" tanya Ron keheranan.

Harry mengangguk. "Ya, Rommy bercerita padaku kemarin."

'_Oh, bagus. Tonks sudah berbohong padaku_,' pikir Ron kesal.

"Apa yang Rommy ceritakan padamu, sayang?" tanya Hermione. Ekspresi cemasnya muncul lagi.

"Dia bilang jika seorang pria dan wanita menikah, lemari besi mereka di Gringgots akan disatukan."

"Betul," timpal Hermione, tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelumnya, mereka harus menghadapi naga-naga yang menjaga lemari besi mereka. Mereka harus membuat naga-naga itu jinak dulu dengan cara memberi mereka makan donat."

"Donat?" Hermione mengernyit.

"Iya, donat," sahut Harry, mengangguk. "Donat itu dilemparkan ke lubang tempat para naga tinggal. Kalau donatnya dimakan naga betina, mereka akan segera dapat bayi perempuan di dalam lemari besi baru mereka. Kalau donatnya dimakan naga jantan, mereka akan dapat bayi laki-laki. Begitu…"

Hermione terperangah mendengar pemaparan Harry. Sementara Ron, wajahnya merah padam menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang memberitahu Rommy soal naga-naga itu, Harry?" Ron bertanya dengan tawa tertahan.

"Ayahnya," jawab Harry polos.

"Oh, tidak…" desah Hermione tidak percaya.

"Mungkin…" kata Harry lambat-lambat, merenung, "Di dalam lemari besi ada labunya. Kalau naga jantan memakan donatmu, kau akan menemukan labu berwarna oranye, kalau betina, labu kuning terang. Ya kan, Daddy?" Matanya berkilat bangga, seolah dia sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus yang sangat pelik.

Ron dan Hermione bertukar pandang. Tampang Ron geli, tapi Hermione sebaliknya, putus asa.

"Hei kalian! Makan malam sudah siap. Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu sebelum pulang," Ginny melongok dari dapur. "Ayo, Harry. Makan dengan Auntie Ginny saja…"

Hermione menurunkan Harry yang langsung berlari menyambut ajakan Ginny. Harry memang dekat sekali pada bibinya yang satu itu.

"Kau percaya Remus yang mengarang itu semua? Naga? Astaga…" kata Hermione tak percaya.

"Tidak disangka ya…" kekeh Ron. "Ayo kita makan," Ron merangkul istrinya yang masih shock dan membawanya ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Harry sudah duduk di pangkuan Ginny ketika Ron dan Hermione bergabung di meja makan, makan dari piring yang sama dengan Ginny. Ginny dengan gembira menceritakan insiden 'senjata biologis' siang tadi kepada Mr Weasley yang terkekeh geli. Hermione juga ikut tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Hermie," kata Ron sebal dalam bisikan.

Hermione buru-buru berhenti tertawa, berdehem. "Aku tidak menertawakanmu, Ron," kilahnya. "Aku teringat soal naga dan labu itu. Dulu ayahku juga pernah menceritakan kisah konyol tentang asal muasal bayi padaku. Katanya dia mendapatkanku dari burung bangau yang membawaku dari surga dan menjatuhkanku di cerobong asap," dia tertawa lagi.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri," lanjutnya setelah tawanya mereda. "Dari mana kalian, para pria, mendapatkan ide gila untuk mengarang kisah-kisah semacam itu? Bayi dalam labu, lemari besi, bangau… Astaga… Kalian bisa mengalahkan Shakespeare!"

Ron terkekeh, "Yah… Kami para ayah memang cenderung bertindak gila kalau tahu anak kami mulai menyentuh wilayah berbahaya, kau tahu…"

"Mummy, Daddy…" panggil Harry dari seberang meja. Mulutnya belepotan sup bawang kental.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Ron dan Hermione serempak.

"Kalau kalian ke Gringgotts, bisakah kalian memberi makan naga-naga di sana donat? Kalau bisa yang betina ya, Daddy," pinta Harry penuh harap.

"Memangnya kenapa, Harry, sayang?" tanya Ginny keheranan seraya menyeka sup dari pipi keponakannya.

"Aku kepingin punya adik perempuan," jawab Harry polos sebelum melanjutkan menghabiskan sup bawangnya.

Ginny melongo.

Mr dan Mrs Weasley tertawa.

Ron dan Hermoine langsung tersedak sup bawang mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
